Deviljho Ecology
In-Game Information The dreaded, nomadic Deviljho have no specific territory of their own. Their muscles swell if provoked, revealing old wounds. Needing to feed constantly due to high body heat, they can hunt nearby animals to extinction. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropod *Infraorder: Unknown *Superfamily: Violent Wyvern *Family: Devil Deviljho are powerful, nomadic Brute Wyvern that can be found just about anywhere. They can be considered to be the most violent of the class along with the most unpredictable of them. Habitat Range Deviljho were once just seen inhabiting every environment found in the Old World but now Deviljho can be found living everywhere in the world. Some of the areas they've been seen living in include the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, Primal Forest, Everwood, Dunes, Jurassic Frontier,Ruined Ridge, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale and the Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche An infamous nomadic predator, Deviljho has long been known as the "eater of worlds" and the "great devourer". They are constantly in search of prey, most often herbivores and lesser predators. Whether be it in the Old or New World, Deviljho will almost always enforce itself as the most dominant apex predator of any environment and locale it is found in. They will dominate said environment they are currently in and can cause massive destruction to the ecosystem, similar to Elder Dragons. Long ago healed gashes throughout it's body reveals that it constantly engages in fights and turf wars with other powerful monsters. Top predators such as Rathalos, Legiana, Zinogre and even the aggressive herbivore Diablos will engage in fights if the brute wyvern is attacking. However it will usually end with Deviljho on top and the others forced to retreat. Occasionally, even these monsters will fall yet another victim to Deviljho's constant hunger. As an Elder Dragon-Level Monster, Deviljho seldom face competition. Its large size and highly aggressive behavior is enough to deter most other monsters. However, there are said few that are capable of rivaling and on rare occasions, forcing the brute wyvern to retreat. Bazelgeuse, a flying wyvern of rivaling power and unique biology allows it to compete with Deviljho in the New World, Akantor and Ukanlos, flying wyverns on par with Elder Dragons and of course the Elder Dragons themselves, which perhaps are the only monsters capable of undermining Deviljho. Deviljho also have to compete with Rajang, whose power and aggression may even outrival the brute wyvern. Their nomadic and highly aggressive behavior may suggest that they will encounter each other on occasion and face off with one another. Biological Adaptations Deviljho are endowed with heavy, powerful muscles, giving them the strength to overpower their prey. Their mouths are filled with rows upon rows of sharp, jagged teeth. This allows the beast to tear flesh from a victim with ease. This feature also allows them to attack from a distance, using their giant lower jaw as a crude shovel, they can fling boulder-sized clumps of earth at their quarry. Their eyes are small and simple, suggesting their vision is rather poor, but their other senses such as smell may compensate for this. Their tails are long and powerful, but their main feature of note is its breath attack. At will they can breathe from their mouths a stream of a mysterious energy known as dragon. If their muscles swell, the skin will be stretched out to reveal the less flexible and tougher fibrous tissues that lie underneath the upper layer of skin, opened up by old scars. When enraged, almost all of their muscles swell and they become both faster and stronger. At this point, old battle scars become visible on the outer membrane of their skin. During this time, the muscles (now swollen) are tougher than they would be otherwise, but the underside of their stomachs become more vulnerable to attack. The sheer power of the Deviljho is displayed in World, as it is shown grabbing certain monsters with it's massive jaws and flailing them around as if they were mere dolls. It's even capable of holding them steadily even as they struggle and will deal damage to them while trying to smash a hunter. They can even fling them across the ground like skipping a stone across water. They can even lift the incredibly heavy and sizable Diablos in a pile driver like attack. Their power is currently only matched by Bazelgeuse whose unique biology and rather impressive strength prevent them from being overwhelmed by the Deviljho's considerable power. Behavior Deviljho are highly aggressive. They will eat everything that they can fit into their mouths and fighting to the death with almost everything they come across. Little is known about the creatures' mating rituals and even less on how they raise their young. Interestingly, Deviljho will secrete a special hormone in order to tell other Deviljho that they aren't in predator mode to avoid attacking each other. They are not picky eaters and will even eat monsters slayed by hunters if they see the chance to do so. Sources *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 3" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *http://www.amiami.jp/top/detail/detail?gcode=BOK-8243 Hunter's Encyclopedia The following information is a rough translation from the Hunter's Encyclopedia 3. "A huge Brute Wyvern species that constantly wanders from one area to another, looking for prey. There are features and characteristics that gave the Deviljho a very brute character, and also because of these traits, the alias "Feared-Dragon" was given to it. It was also reported that it can prey the creatures around the region to extinction. Because of its high metabolism and body heat, Deviljho is in constant search for a food source (Leading it to live a nomadic lifestyle). It can live to almost every ecosystem, From the Hellish volcano, to the Frozen Tundra" "When the Deviljho receives enough damage, Most of its body muscles swell into reddish, inflated muscles, revealing scars caused by previous battles against other monsters the Deviljho engaged with. It is said that the pain and damage caused by the violence during the battle further increases the plumpness and strength of its brutish body muscles. It is also known to breathe a strange substance similar to that of the Dragon element, which causes dragon blight." "Deviljho have strong jaws and sharp teeth to crush the hard shell of large monsters. Deviljho is characterized by a number of fangs growing from its chin. Using its jaw, it can shovel into the ground and also hurl rocks this way. Of course, it is also used to prey on other monsters." "Deviljho are complete carnivores, and will prey on all living things from small sized herbivores to large sized monsters. Because they are not tied to any particular ecosystem, they seem to migrate on instinct, constantly searching on prey. Deviljho maintains a consistently high body temperature along with its large size, therefore it expands a lot of energy. Predatory activity must be high to supply itself with energy, but its appetite is something that is far beyond imagination. In the past, the number of all living things in one area were drastically reduced to the verge of extinction, as reports came in that it was the result of Deviljho's predation. A Deviljho tends to accumulate fatigue rather easily, and hunger is quick to follow. Once it succumbs to fatigue, the saliva will settle in, and then its predatory activities begin. Its drool is said to contain special ingredients which softens the shell and skin of its prey. There are many details about its ecology that are unknown and it is still unclear to how they breed, or if there are any sexual differences." Category:Monster Ecology Category:Brute Wyvern Ecology